Cheesy
Not to be confused with Cheese Cheesy 'is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Cheesy is a yellow mouse with unexplainable holes through his ears, making them look like swiss cheese. He also wears a cheddar-colored vest with holes. Heck, even his teeth have holes. Cheesy also has a crooked tail and whiskers. He has a lazy eye, which is quite similar to Nutty's lazy eye. As his name, appearance, and clothing suggest, is addicted to cheese. His menu varies to all cheese types including cheddar, mozzarella, swiss, and all the way to port salut. But if there is any kind of cheese that Cheesy enjoys more, it would be Nacho Cheese. He will stop at nothing to get at that melt-in-your-mouth dairy food. Cheesy's eccentric personality causes socialization with him to be very rare. He can maintain a normal attitude unless he is trying to get cheese. His obsession with cheese usually leads to his death and/or the deaths of others. The majority of his deaths are unsurprisingly cheese-related, involve being melted or burnt, and tend to be slow and brutal. Episodes Starring roles #Not Yo' Cheese #Cheesy Joke #Blast Off #Cheddar to have Loved & Lost #Piece of Cheesecake #Cheesy's Cheese Smoochie #See What I Saw #Who Cut the Cheese? #Fighter of Food #Something Mold, Something Bleu #Cheese and Quackers #Cheese-A-Me-City #What a Swissy #A Cheesy Wish #Killed Cheese #For the Grater Good #Extra Cheese #Eye-BQ #Stare Into Your Solar #'Scuse Me Cheese Featuring roles #Court Odour #You Can't Beach Me #Pachyderm Your Bags #Werewolf Are You Going? #The Best Party #Cold Flippers #Rekindled Youth #Senseless Makes Sense #Mice Going #Rolling Pins #Space Bear #Mouse Trapped #Cheesy Bee-havior #Cheesy Dreams #The No Modern World #Burning Jealousy #Greedy Does It #Queen of De-Nile #Pay the Piper Appearances #Last Laugh #Wild West Side #No Dogs Allowed #Fiesta Fiasco #The Big Save #Food Feud #Satellite and Dark #Ball Breaker #United Europe #Trash, Boom, Bang! #Points To The Worse #Fangs a Lot #Sounding the Siren #Shell of a Woman #Belle of the Ball HTF Break roles #Mold It Right There! #Chili Cheese Chonga Deaths #Not Yo' Cheese: His body is melted by hot cheese and his head is bursted to bits in a popcorn kettle. #Mold It Right There!: Flattened/splattered by a cheese wheel. #Wild West Side: Killed in dynamite explosion. #Cheesy Joke: Burnt by melted cheese. #You Can't Beach Me: Drowned by wave. #Blast Off: Impaled in the head by flagpole. #Cheddar to have Loved & Lost: Dies from eating moldy cheese. #Chili Cheese Chonga: Head explodes, burnt by melting cheese. #Food Feud: Splatters into wall. #Werewolf Are You Going?: Eaten by werewolf Flippy. #The Best Party: Dies in an oven. #Satellite and Dark: Boiled by melting cheese. #Vall Breaker: Decapitated by mouse trap. #Cold Flippers: Boiled by enchiladas. #Piece of Cheesecake: Chokes on cheesecakes. #Smoochie option 1: Flattened by cheese wheel. #Smoochie option 2: Melted by hot cheese. #Smoochie option 3: Suffocated by stinky cheese. #Rekindled Youth: Chokes on milk. #Mice Going: Killed by bomb. #Skate Rabbit: Shot by Bushy. #Race Ya!: Stung by Buzzles. #You Are Not Handsome: Run over by his own car. #The Daft Bet: Shredded to pieces by a plane. #Hello, Chicken Express: Suffocated by a pizza. #Laughter vs Seriousness: Impaled by a hose. #See What I Saw: Scalded to death by enchiladas. #Who Cut the Cheese: Smashed into by Flipper. #Fighter of Food: Ran over by truck. #Something Mold, Something Bleu: Pukes out his organs. #Space Bear: Melts due to being near the Sun. #Cheese and Quackers: Impaled in the back of the head by a spear or javelin. #Cheese-A-Me-City: Gets face and mouth melted. #Mouse Trapped: Melted by venom. #What a Swissy: Forced through a sewer drain. #A Cheesy Wish: Melted and eaten by rats. #Cheesy Bee-havior: Impaled. #Cheesy Dreams: Stepped on by a monster. #Killed Cheese: His head is grilled. #For the Grater Good: His face is shredded off with a cheese grater. #The No Modern World: Burns to death. #Burning Jealousy: Face scalded by fondue. #Extra Cheese: Flattened by pizza paddle. #Trash, Boom, Bang!: Crushed by a shelf. #'Scuse Me Cheese: Eaten by numerous fish. #Greedy Does It: Face ripped off by a brick. '(Debatable). #Queen of De-Nile: Head ripped in half. #Fangs a Lot: Blood drained. #Pay the Piper: Eaten by rats. #Sounding the Siren: Crushed by the moon. #Belle of the Ball: Head impaled by glass-slipper. Additional Deaths #The Complete Third Season DVD: Melts from cheese. #Mousetrap wallpaper: Decapitated. Kill count *Cuddles: 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Giggles: 1 ("The Best Party") *Handy: 1 ("Blast Off") *Sniffles: 1 ("Blast Off") *Pop: 1 ("A Cheesy Wish") *Cub: 2 ("What a Swissy", "A Cheesy Wish") *Flaky: 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Lifty: 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Shifty: 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Flippy: 1 ("Ball Breaker") *Platypus Aliens: 1+ ("Blast Off") *Howdy: 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Puffy: 1 ("Food Feud") *Eli: 1 ("The Best Party") *The Dragon: 1 ("The Best Party") *Pan: 1 ("The Best Party") *Ale: 1 ("Ball Breaker") *Crazy: 1 ("Ball Breaker") *Shelly: 1 ("Ball Breaker") *Minttles: 1 ("Who Cut the Cheese" along with Flipper) *Crawly: 1 ("Killed Cheese") Trivia #He is obviously a similar character to Nutty because of their food addictions. However, since Cheesy is addicted to cheese, he could provide unique episode scenarios. #His deaths often involve melting from heat. #He has been to France, as shown in No Dogs Allowed and later in'' United Europe.'' #He has nicknames such as Monterey Jack and Gorgonzilla. #Either he, Chips, or Candy are used in place of Nutty in fan version episodes. Coincidentally, all three of these character's names start with C. #Due to being a mouse, he is slightly shorter than most characters. #He acts like Nutty from the canon Happy Tree Friends. #He is the size of Emojie. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rodents Category:Mice/rats Category:Nutty-Sues Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Small characters Category:Free to Use